Too Good for Me
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: "I'm going to marry you, Nightwing!" the ten-year-old proclaimed seriously. "I'll buy you a ring and you'll wear my aunt's wedding dress." ((Slash. BirdFlash. Younger!Wally x Older!Dick.))


**A/N:** During the summer I wrote _Big Brother Gorgeous_, a Wally/Dick story in which the concept was: age difference. Let's just say I got some inspiration here and there and this is the result!

**NOTE: **This story is Older!Dick/Younger!Wally, while the Older!Wally/Younger!Dick is called: "Too Tall to Reach". Please do read/review them both!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice, nor the few song lyrics in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Too Good for Me<strong>

**-o-**

_And I know what you mean  
>When you give me a flash of that smile<br>But boy you're only a child_

**-o-**

Wally West remembered the first time he saw Nightwing. He was merely ten years old, had just gained his superpowers and had been taken to Gotham with his uncle for an urgent mission with the Bats. Nervous, bashful and far from what would be his usual-confident self in a couple of years, Kid Flash had come along silently. Despite his nervousness though, he, of course, had been somewhat excited. He was going to meet Batman, Robin and Nightwing – the trio of Gotham.

What wasn't there to be excited about?

Robin was a calm nine-year-old with a big brain. Kid Flash instantly liked him, but who could compare to his big brother. Nightwing was gorgeous beyond belief. Coal black hair, a short, yet muscled and slender body and, for not to mention, that brilliant smile. To think Batman had raised both Nightwing and Robin was just downright unbelievable. He was so brooding, gloomy and dark – while Robin was calm, smiled and acted friendly.

And Nightwing – there was nothing dark about him, except his hair and costume. Other than that, he was a brilliant ray of sunshine, cackles and smirks. But though Wally was mesmerised by those too, it was the genuine smiles and laughs that made him crumble from the inside.

Wally was a smart boy, so he first pushed aside the fact that he blushed whenever Nightwing complimented him or cheered him up for not being all that good with his speed yet. However, it became too hard to ignore in a short time. Already after his third mission with Nightwing Kid Flash had made up his mind.

The gorgeous, amazing being that was Nightwing was going to become his. He was going to know everything about him. His name, his favourite colour, where he lived, what he did in his spare time – Kid Flash was going to _know_. He was going to dedicate his life to become a fantastic superhero, but he would also dedicate said life to get Nightwing to understand that he wanted to bring him happiness for as long as he lived.

Wally had voiced his thoughts when he and his uncle had been allowed inside the Batcave after a brief mission. Villains that were originally from Central had seemed to be appearing in Gotham lately, hence their reason for appearing there ever so often. Green, determined eyes had looked at Nightwing when Kid Flash suddenly took his hand.

The brunet had blinked at him, before grinning. "Hey, Kid, you okay? I promise the Bats don't bite."

At this the green eyed-boy had glared somewhat. If he was going to prove to Nightwing that he was worthy of him then he couldn't go around, treating him like a _child_. Okay, so maybe being a ten-year-old, meant you were a child, but Kid Flash was intelligent and, according to himself, he wasn't all that bad looking either. He had recreated the Flash's experiment to gain super speed, he only got good grades and he was a couple of inches taller than average.

"I'm going to marry you, Nightwing!" the ten-year-old proclaimed seriously. "I'll buy you a ring and you'll wear my aunt's wedding dress."

To say the older hero looked surprised would have been a major understatement. He blinked rapidly at the younger boy, not quite sure if he was being serious or if he was attempting to pull some sort of joke. But those emerald green eyes were looking so determined that Richard Grayson concluded that this was no such thing. Wally West was completely and utterly honest here.

Kid Flash actually wanted to… marry him.

Normally, Nightwnig – the troll he was – would laugh at this, because truly it was so downright _sweet_, yet horribly humerous. But Richard had a sweet spot for Wally. He was bouncy, he was cute and for not to mention that he was a kind individual. It truly hadn't taken long for the acrobat to get that and the more he had analysed Wally the more he understood that this kid was a good one – a charmer, a real good catch. However, that didn't mean Nightwing ever considered that said charmer would ever be anything for _him_.

Oh, if only the kid had been _older_.

Nightwing smiled and put both hands on his knees after letting go of Wally's hand, bowing down to the ten-year-old's eyelevel. He threw a glance over his shoulder (just to make sure Flash, Batman, and Robin were occupied for the time being), before looking back at the redhead. Wally was blushing deep red, though still determined and serious. It made Dick smile.

"Listen, Wally, you're amazing and very sweet, but don't you think I'm a bit too old for you? I mean, when you're all handsome, and charming, I'll be a wrinkled, boring adult." At this Nightwing winked with a lopsided grin. "I'm not the one you should save your aunt's wedding dress for, Wally. You should save it for the person you fall in love with when you get older, okay?"

"But…" The younger hero looked a bit frustrated when he trailed off. It was as if he was trying hard to form a very, very mature sentence. Dick found this even sweeter. Maybe it was a good thing that Wally had fallen for him and not some other guy who was seventeen. After all, he knew guys at that age could be cruel. And especially could seventeen-year-old guys be cruel to younger boys (and same-age males for that matter) who liked people of the same sex.

Dick, on the other hand, was a proud bisexual. With girls he liked being dominant, with boys he laid himself on his back and spread his legs without any form for hesitation. That was how he liked it, despite that Bruce seemed to be more than a little frustrated of his long line of male suitors (he wasn't particularly fond of the female part either, but there Dick was the tough one, hence the chance of being molested was a bit limited).

"But…" Wally continued, gaining Dick's attention once more. The ten-year-old bit his lip. "But I'm in love with _you_."

"Wally, you're not, okay? I'm just so pretty to look at that you got a little child crush. It's nothing serious," Dick said comfortingly, though also jokingly, as he reached out and placed his hand on Kid Flash's shoulder. "One day you'll have so many girls after you that you will completely forget about me. Unless, you want boys though. Because I'm sure they'll line out just to go on a date with you as well."

Now, the redhead glared. "I don't want girls. I don't want boys," he said. He stepped forward so their faces were inches apart. "I want _you_."

Oh boy, this was going to become harder than Nightwing first had expected it to be. Usually, his way of attracting people was something he was rather pleased with, but getting child suitors was not highest on his priority list. Had it been any other kid he would probably have been rather harsh when he turned said kid down, just to make sure this someone would give up on him.

But this was Wally. Sweet, gentle, impulsive Wally.

"Wally," sighed Nightwing with a sympathetic look. "I can't date a ten-year-old, you know that. You're way too young for me, so this would never work out. You're a good, charming guy, KF, but right now – I need to see people _my_ age and you need to see people _your_ age. This is how it works."

Not pleased with Nightwing's weak arguments as to _why_ the brunet couldn't be his, Wally continued to stare intensely at the older male. Nightwing felt a bit uncomfortable now, because he had never handled affection like this. Especially not from a child like Wally, whom he happened to like more than any other child he'd ever met, excluding his brothers, though what he liked about them was quite different.

"If I give you a kiss on the cheek, will you give up on me then?" Dick asked in a weak attempt to coax Wally into forget about this childish crush.

To be honest, Dick hadn't expected it to work. What caught him off guard was that Wally suddenly moved super-fast forward and kissed him – _right on the lips_. Nightwing's eyes had barely time to widen, before the younger male had pulled away and was smiling brightly. Dick didn't know whether to chuckle by that mischievous behaviour, or be angry.

"I'll wait for you!" Kid Flash declared his eyes sparkling with determination. "Forever if I have to."

And then he had zipped toward his uncle, who had been just about to call him. The last thing Nightwing saw of Wally that day was his yellow-clad back as he raced out of the Cave. Robin had looked up at him with a frown on his face, and asked: "What was that all about? Why did Kid Flash talk to you for so long?"

"Uhm, technique advise."

"On super-speed?" Batman asked sceptically.

"No, not that. Something else."

Why did Richard have a feeling that his adoptive father had _seen_ what Kid Flash had done? Or maybe he was having his suspicions because he was still flushing. Really, what had that kid been thinking? He was way too old for him and though it was understandable that girls still had cooties when a boy was ten, liking bigger teenage boys was _very_ unusual.

Dick sighed and crossed his arms. _If only he was older…_ he mused.

**-o-**

_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be__  
><em>_I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see_

**-o-**

Richard Grayson had ignored it that when the thirteen-year-old Kid Flash got to know about his and Tim's identities, a bouquet of roses and boxes with heart formed chocolates tended to appear on their doorstep. Naturally, these were for him, and honestly, Dick had not thought it over that it could even be Wally because Dick getting gifts was not unusual (another thing that frustrated Bruce Wayne constantly). Hence, it being Wally never even occurred to him. As the speedster had grown he had become less shy and silent; now he was loud-mouthed, cocky and still as impulsive as ever. To Dick's annoyance he realised that he liked the redhead even more like that.

The acrobat found out soon enough that it was Wally who sent him gifts occasionally. The redhead had told him so. Dick had angrily said that this had to stop. A twenty-year-old male would not date a thirteen-year-old kid. Now that said kid was a teenager Dick had dared to be more direct, but Wally had just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. He then had brightly said that he would continue to wait.

Much to Nightwing's utter frustrations.

Before Kid Flash got to know about his secret I.D the kid hadn't been around enough for Nightwing to worry about the romantic affections said speedster had for him. Now, however, that the yellow-clad teen hero grew it became obvious that his crush had not settled.

Truthfully, Nightwing wasn't embarrassed. He was more concerned that Wally was throwing away his life for him, when it was obvious that they would never _ever_ be together. Often, Dick had wondered if he was silently pleased for the speedster's attention since he kept repeating inside his head that he wished Wally was older. But, that had to be wrong. He was no paedophile and he no desire to touch Wally whatsoever.

But Kid Flash was a good kid, a good _guy_. And Dick had to admit that after hundreds of failed relationships that maybe having Wally as his boyfriend would have been a better choice. But, then he remembered the age difference. It was just not possible to overcome those seven years that told them apart, no matter how much Kid Flash hoped, pleaded and wished for it to be so.

The redhead didn't seem to care though, which was becoming quite a problem.

"Hey, Dickie."

Said man stopped mid-way of taking down the movie he'd been reaching for. He felt his eyebrow twitch when a hand came in contact with his back. He turned and glared at Wally's brilliant smile. Oh that damn smile. Why did it make him falter all the time? Rejecting people had been easy enough before, despite his big heart, but that smile made it hard for him to tell the speedster no all the time.

"Wally, stop!" Dick ordered, eyebrows furrowing together as he moved the younger male's hand away. He was _thirteen_. Where exactly did they learn being this touchy-feely? Because Wally was always like this when he met him, which wasn't all that often, granted, but it still wasn't okay whenever it happened.

The redhead sighed and then moved so he was standing in front of the twenty-year-old. "What are you doing?" he asked, blinking up at the taller male. Kid Flash had often calculated that if he kept growing the same way he did now, then he was surely going to become taller than Dick. It was a big goal of his. The less child looking he was, the more his chances of getting Dick would increase.

"I'm looking for a present for Tim," the acrobat told absently, his face looking down at the DVD he now was holding.

"What, why? It isn't his birthday, is it? I was sure that wasn't before-"

"No, I'm doing it because we haven't seen each other in a while, meaning I'm going to be a good big brother this time."

"Uhuh…" Wally sceptically said with a grin. "You wanna watch that movie yourself, Dickie." He then perked up and tried to glance at it from where the older male was holding. "What movie is it anyway?"

"None of your business, Wally." Dick turned and was about to walk away, but Wally caught up to him and suddenly a flower was pushed into his face. He blinked rapidly at the rose, its red petals casting a good scent. It made him sigh when he saw it; so beautiful, but stupid Wally! The redhead was just a _kid_.

"For you, my dear." Wally winked at him and Dick glared.

"No, Wally. No means no. I don't have any plans of dating you whatsoever," Richard responded as he looked away from the rose. "Flowers and so, very cool and nice of you, but I can't accept."

"Come on, Dickie. You afraid of a rose?" teased Wally as he came closer. "I have no intentions of giving up, ya know. You can ignore me, be snappy, whatever, but I'm not backing down."

"You're a _kid_, Wally. I'm a grown-up man," the former Boy Wonder said as he ignored the rose twirling before him. "I think you're not serious about this. It was sweet when you were ten, but now I'm sure you just keep going to be irritating."

The look Wally sent him afterwards made Dick's beliefs wither. The usual playful eyes were now serious and the rose had been pulled from his vision. The stare he got was so intense that Dick suddenly wondered if someone had switched the Wally that had stood before him seconds ago with a robot.

"_Don't_," he said, now sounding angry, much to Dick's surprise. And Wally was never angry. _Never_. He grabbed Nightwing by the arm and their eyes met. "I'm serious about this, Dick! I will make you mine! I don't care how long I have to wait or how long it will take before you give in; I _will_ have you."

And then the speedster was gone and Dick realised he had a red rose in his hands. Urgh, corny _kid_. If he thought he was going to give in to those pleas, then he was wrong in every away. He did not do thirteen-year-olds, no matter how charming and sweet they may be. But Kid Flash was also idiotic, so _stupid_.

Dick brought up the rose to his nose and sniffed. If it got more cliché now, he would have to strangle himself.

**-o-**

_If you just walked away__  
><em>_What could I really say?__  
><em>_Would it matter anyway?__  
><em>_Would it change how you feel?_

**-o-**

When Dick was twenty-one and Wally fourteen, he left for Bludhaven. He only told his family members, and they again didn't let it slip for anyone else. Of course it didn't take too long before it became easy finding out where he was – if they knew both his secret I.D and hero name that is. When Nightwing became the protector of Bludhaven, the papers posted enough pictures of him that it was easy to track down which city he was currently living in. Surprisingly enough, Kid Flash didn't show up after the first paper release with a picture of him in it.

In fact, Wally hadn't shown up at all.

Dick hadn't heard or talked to him for three years. Now, he was a twenty-four-year-old, beautiful male. He had a good apartment, a good job and his life as Nightwing was going the right way. Three years of crime-fighting in Bludhaven had done wonders and though the corrupted city was getting better by each year, Dick knew he still had a lot of work to do. Though he missed Bruce, and Tim, and Alfred and even the little demon Damian, he knew he had to stay.

He pulled the Nightwing costume out of his dresser as he threw glance at the family photo from Wayne manor. It hung proudly on his wall beside the picture of his mother and father. He always served them a hint of attention before going out to fight crime. He felt it brought him luck.

The crisp air in Bludhaven was fresher than what it had been when Dick had first arrived. He took a back-flip and landed on the local comic-book store. He cast a glance sideways, then to the other side, his eyes concentrating on capturing even the slightest bit of movement. And this they did.

A yellow blur went past the store, so fast that Nightwing barely had time to register it. However, he did and he instantly followed. In the back of his mind he knew there was only one thing that moved that fast, but he wanted to deny that logic. There was no way Wally would come here. It had been three years. Three long, long years. He had assumed the redhead had given up on him when he left.

Despite all those valentine's cards, flower bouquets and chocolates, he had been sure that Kid Flash's crush on him would wither with time. So why was he here in Bludhaven?

Dick leaped off the building, shot out his grappling gun and steered so that the landed in front of the alleyway he had last seen the yellow blur. He knew he couldn't catch Wally with his speed, but he had hoped he would slow down. Urgh, why hadn't he brought his bike? It wasn't an R-cycle anymore, but he still used another motorcycle. Maybe he should dub it 'the Wing Cycle'?

"Kid Flash, is that you?" asked Nightwing out in the air, his eyes wary as he frowned.

He waited, counted the seconds. Wally wouldn't hide from him, would he? That certainly didn't make any sense. Nightwing brought out his two eskrima sticks, just to be on the safe side (which he always was; thanks Bruce) and then moved forward. Then out of nowhere came the yellow blur.

Nightwing didn't have time to react because it was so fast. He found himself trapped up against a wall, his hands above his head and eskrima sticks now lying by his feet. Usually, Dick would react to this by pushing his toes barely under the sticks, for so to flip them up for him to take, then kick the intruder right where it hurt the most. Yes, down there.

However, his eyes met emerald green and all thoughts on reacting vanished. Bruce would have been disappointed, but be that as it may, Dick was too put off guard by those eyes. He wriggled and the hold on his hands loosened. The yellow blur was, as he had first thought, no other than Kid Flash; Wally West.

"Look at you," said speedster muttered. "Still looking exactly like you did when you were sixteen."

At this Nightwing narrowed his eyes grudgingly. With great ease, he flipped out of Wally's hold, making some distance between the two heroes. What he saw made his dark blue eyes widen greatly. It had been years since he had seen Wally and that showed.

The redhead he once knew was tall (_so tall_), with a define, muscled body. His legs were perfect, all due to running if Nightwing had to guess. When Wally drew the cowl over his fiery haired head, another new change was shown. His face had lost even the tiniest hint of baby-fat. It was the face of an adult, freckled, yes, but had barely streaks of childishness. They did make him look young, but not… like a child. Honestly, Dick had problems describing what those freckles did.

But he liked them. Oh yes, he did.

Wally was grinning when he stepped forward; he crossed his arms over his uniform and Nightwing had to wonder how he could still go by the name Kid Flash. Because the male before him was no kid now. It was a fine, young man; handsome and… _hot_. And Dick Grayson liked hot.

As soon as that thought had entered his mind, Nightwing pushed it away. Yes, Wally had hit puberty, he was developing into an adult, but _no_ – their relationship was still a big no-no. He had watched his kid grow, god damn it! Okay, maybe not _completely_, because they had been separated many months apart, but still. He couldn't give in to the redhead just because _he_ was feeling attracted toward Wally now as well.

"Wally, what are you doing here? And put your cowl back on, there are creeps everywhere in this city," Dick said as he crossed his arms and scowled at the speedster. As usual, Wally just smiled. So carefree, so free of worries.

"I came to find you, of course. Honestly, I would have come before, but there have been a lot of things happening. I think Bruce, Damian and Tim are missing you. Afred too, of course, but they _really_ miss you. Daddy bat, doesn't like his oldest wandering off alone – not even after four years," Wally said with a grin.

Briefly, Dick wondered if he was mocking him, or maybe just teasing since this was Wally. Why had he come? Why was he here? He couldn't still have those childish feelings for him. It had been years, _years_. Seven exact. How a child could keep having the same sort of romantic feelings for an older male was more than Dick could understand. And he was a very open-minded person.

"Wally, why are you here?" he asked finally.

Kid Flash smiled and Nightwing became fascinated. Because why was it that such a brilliant stretch of lips could be on the same, bashful child he had known seven years ago? Had time really done all this to Wally? Also, he could not help but feel a bit resentful that puberty had been nice to younger hero, while it had been a pain in the ass for him.

The speedster came closer and Dick didn't move. A part of him wanted to, but then there was hand beside his head, pressed up against the brick wall behind his back. The redhead bowed closer and their noses were touching. Why didn't he pull away? Why didn't he send _Wally_ away? That was what he should do. That was the right thing to do.

"I told you I'd wait," whispered Wally, eyes sparking with such glee. "No matter how long, no matter how unattainable you seemed I'm a determined guy, Dickie."

Dick pursed his lips and looked away. To his utter horror he realised that he was blushing and that wasn't normal for him. He was a confident flirt. _Boys_ longed for him, _girls_ longed for him – not the other way around. And that's when realisation dawned on him. Wally was the first one he _cared_ about fully and utterly. The only one who made him nervous, even when he was just an ignorant little child who had kissed him on the lips.

Which was a bit disturbing but still… rather sweet.

"My apartment," ordered Dick, his eyes darkening somewhat. "_Now_."

"Finally come to your senses?"

"Maybe."

**-o-**

_Cause I got him where I want him right now.__  
><em>_And if you could then you know you would.__  
><em>_Cause God it just feels so,__  
><em>_It just feels so good._

**-o-**

A loud thud was heard throughout the apartment as the two bodies jostled up against one of the white-painted walls. Dick grabbed Wally behind the head, coaxed him down so their lips pushed intensely at one another, and then pulled him by said head into the kitchen. Each brush of the redhead's fingers was heated against his kin and when the speedster vibrated it became impossible not to moan loudly.

Their lips took a break and Wally pushed Dick against what seemed like a kitchen table, there he pushed him down, swept all glass and empty cereal-bowls on the floor. Dick couldn't care less about the broken glass on his apartment floor. Instead, he wrapped both his legs around Wally's waist, his hands wrapping around the younger man as they kissed. Long, and deep.

"Still too young?" whispered Wally huskily against the swollen, red lips of Dick Grayson. He pushed his crotch against the older male who instantly moaned. "Or do I have to prove this some more. You know I'll do it, dude, no problem."

"Shh," said Dick and touched Wally's lips with his index finger. "You do this good, and I'll consider keeping you around."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, if you're lucky."

Teeth, they brushed against his collarbone and it caused him to let go of a gasp in surprise. Dick leaned back against the table and Wally followed. He hovered over him, green eyes so filled with lust that Dick became breathless. His chest heaved up and down as Wally leaned toward him, his tongue venturing from his neck and down to his chest. He sucked hard against the hot skin, which made Dick push his hips up against Wally.

"Damn, you naughty kid!" Dick groaned, but he was smirking. He couldn't keep himself from feeling happy. Because everything was all right. Everything was perfect. He trembled, however, when he remembered. Wally was seventeen, a minor, underage. It made him bit his lip. He felt confused as the redhead kissed him all over.

Torn. He was torn. Was he going to let Wally do this? Was it the right thing to do? Was he taking advantage of the younger's longing for him?

"Ah!" Dick rasped. Wally's hands had travelled from his hip and down. Down to in-between his parted legs. "Wally… Wally wait."

And he stopped, but confusion was marring his face. He frowned, leaned over and kissed Dick's cheek, nuzzled the collarbone and then looked back up. It was a sign of compassion and love. And Dick knew he felt this too now. It had always been there, deep down under his skin. Though there had been no physical attraction when Wally was ten, he had known that this boy right here, would become an amazing person.

Yes, there had been reason for why he always had wished Kid Flash was older. And now, now they were close, despite their seven years apart. But… it still wasn't right. He had to be the adult here, no matter how much he longed to just give in. To just let Wally have him completely and whole.

Nobody made him feel like this. Nobody.

"W-Wally, you're still a minor, I-" Dick paused, swallowed and then looked away from his intense, beautiful green eyes. "I can't do this. I just can't. Dude, this is all wrong and you know this."

"Well, first of, I turned eighteen in January, Dick," whispered Wally, his face breaking into a smile when he saw how this new information sunk into the older male's head. "And second, there is nothing wrong. There never was anything wrong. I kind of understand you keeping your distance when I was…ten… and twelve… and fifteen… but _now_-" Wally reached out his lips hovering above one of Dick's exposed nipples. It first now occurred to the acrobat that the redhead had pulled his costume down to his smooth hips. "-now I'm going to enjoy this. I have waited way too long to let you go."

"_But_-"

"Shh…" This time it was Wally's finger that had found its way to Dick's lips. He grinned. "Lean back, enjoy and do moan like you did now a couple of minutes ago. It's a huge turn on."

And Dick did moan as Wally once more brought their lips together, stroking them together like they were tasting a strawberry sundae. Cheeks flushing, skin on skin and heart against heart. And Dick couldn't find himself to regret anything. Because as he let Wally take him, as he let his body enjoy every caressing stroke, kiss and touch – he realised that love didn't follow age.

Love followed heart.

**-o-**

_Trust in me, trust in me.__  
><em>_Don't pull away__  
><em>_Trust in me, trust in me.__  
><em>_I'm just trying to keep this together, because I could do worse and you could do better_

**-o-**

The bedroom appeared deadly quiet, but if one stood there a couple of seconds one would have heard calm, heavy breaths from the queen sized bed. The sun's rays glimmered through the glass, its presence lighting up the whole area, signalising that a new day had come knocking.

Dick felt it flashing before his eyes, but instead of getting out of bed to close the curtains he buried his face into a good, muscled chest that made everything black once more. He dragged in Wally's scent; he smelled kind of weird, which was understandable. Neither had showered after last night's activities. He enjoyed the warmth though; the feel of having a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

Everything felt peaceful as he yawned against freckled chin. He had noticed yesterday, much to his amusement, that Wally's shoulders and some part of his chest held freckles as well. They were fainter than those on his face, but cute. Nightwing let himself relax further against the warm body beside him as he snuggled closer. So close that Wally sleepily tightened his grip and hoisted him lazily up so he was practically covering the other male.

The redhead was taller and more filled out than he was though, but there wasn't too much space between them. Dick liked that. It made him feel like he wasn't taking advantage of a minor, but that they were united like one. No matter how cliché that sounded, he liked the thought of it.

He felt Wally's hand in his hair, it stroked through his coal black locks, before a mouth pressed against his ear. He blew teasingly in it, which caused Dick to groan irritated. Then he felt a kiss and heard Wally's voice say: "Good morning."

Dick mumbled something incomprehensible in return and snuggled closer. He felt Wally chuckle, which made his pillow vibrate. It was a good feeling though; so calming and perfect in every way possible.

"Last night was fun. Is it repeatable?"

"You make breakfast?"

"Uhm, I'm able to make pancakes, egg and bacon."

"Then it's repeatable," Dick smiled and his eyes closed as he felt his new boyfriend move underneath him. He buried his face into the crook of the redhead's neck and kissed it. Yeah, this was definitely repeatable. Very, very repeatable.

"So," Wally sleepily drawled. "How about that wedding dress…"


End file.
